Undesirable electrical signal interference between differential signal pairs of electrical contacts (i.e., crosstalk) increases as signal density increases, particularly in electrical connectors that are devoid of metallic crosstalk shields. Additionally, near-end crosstalk, which may be higher in the connector than far-end crosstalk, may negatively affect the signal integrity of the connector by affecting the far-end crosstalk of the connector.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce the affects of crosstalk, such as near-end crosstalk, on far-end crosstalk and on the total crosstalk of electrical connectors.